


Scourgecee...?

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Forest Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:06:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: Scourge just so happens to find Arcee alone in the forest.Unedited story, one of my first from 2015, I just wanted to delete the requests story.





	Scourgecee...?

Scourge walked through the organic forests in irritation, grumbling under his breath about several different things at once, his blue paint scuffed and scratched from his long trek, having been grounded for a while since the last fight he had had with some bots, and now he was stranded until he could get within comming range of another Decepticon.

Venting loudly, Scourge scented something now... It wasn't extremely strong, which led to him suspecting that that was due to the fact that he must not be close enough to wherever it was originating from, but he immediately stopped complaining as his red optics searched the surrounding terrain for wherever the scent was coming from, beginning to walk as he searched for it.

Walking in silence now, Scourge began to scent that the smell was getting stronger now, and that he was feeling unnaturally calm, nearly pacified when he came out into a clearing, red optics locking onto a small, pink femme that was facing away from him, a deep purr coming from within his chassis as he approached her in an almost careless way... Too focused on getting to her as interface prompts began to fill his processor and cause him to focus on only wanting that, the femme turning so that he could easily identify her as Arcee.

Arcee's optics locked onto the large blue mech and she jumped in surprise, moving a little ways away from him as she watched him... She felt unnaturally calm herself with having a Decepticon so close, and knew that he was most likely attracted to her due to her intoxicating scent... She was just coming off of a heatcycle, and she was aware of the fact that the scent pacified mechs, but more specifically Decepticons... And her heatcycle wasn't over just yet.

Scourge was watching the femme and noticed the transparent fluids that were dribbling down her inner thighs, and he felt even more aroused now as he stared at her thighs, red optics slowly moving up to her valve, which was open and exposed, leaking lubricants... That was the scent, and he realized now as he approached her quickly, the pink femme watching him warily but making no move to get away, the blue mech grabbing her and jerking her off her pedes and pushing her down onto all fours in front of him. “I'll fix this~” He purred at her as he got down behind her, a servo gripping the back of her helm as he pushed her face down into the dirt, his other one keeping her aft hiked up as he rubbed it and enjoyed how soft it felt.

Arcee let out a little whine as she felt the rubbing of the servo on her aft and pressed back into it. “Please don't tease.” She gasped out as she felt his servo rub her aft and then move so that his thumb digit pushed into her aft, making her moan a little and become even more aroused now, hearing his own little grunt as he pressed the digit in deeper.

Smirking widely, Scourge pulled his thumb digit out, replacing it with his first two digits, and scissored them a couple times to try and stretch her valve walls a little more to prepare her for his large girth, grunting as he felt his spike pressurize painfully against its housing, and he finally just complied with its demands and let it slip out where it finished erecting, rubbing against Arcee's aft, the femme letting out a little groan of excitement.

Watching the femme intently, Scourge rolled the head of his spike along the rim of her weeping valve, removing his digits slowly as he replaced it with the tip of his spike, pressing it into her slowly and watching as she bucked and moaned, squirming as he kept her helm pinned down to the ground and her aft in the air as he impaled her on his spike with a sharp buck of his hips, hips slamming against her aft and making her cry out loudly with the sudden penetration.

Arcee felt his valve strain around his large girth, her valve walls quivering around the new intruder but found it to be pleasurable as it began to clench and massage his spike, making the big blue mech moan into her audio, the femme feeling the heat of his ex-vent over the side of her faceplates as she pressed her aft back against his hips, rubbing against him sensually. “Get on with it...” She complained with a little, wanting whine.

Scourge gripped the femme's hips tightly now, chuckling softly as he nuzzled into the back of her helm, leaving himself to throb within her valve, idle and unmoving, for several moments just to make the femme want it even more before he began to move. Slowly at first, but then slowly gaining speed and force as he rammed into that sweet, tight little port with a grunt, feeling her tight warmth around his aching rod made him want her... All of her. Her scent only seemed to increase with the fragging, which nearly drove him insane, but somehow kept him pacified and calm as he thrust in and out of her, enjoying the sight of his transfluids mingling with her lubricants to dribble out each time he pulled loose of her fluttering port, to leak down her thighs.

Shaking with need, Arcee let out another moan. “C'mon, you're a big-ah! Mech and you ca-ah-ah-n't even fra-ag good!” She teased, hearing a little growl from behind her and letting out a sharp cry of pleasure when she felt the mech pound into her body harder, grinding against the cluster of sensor nodes at the back of her valve as she writhed with the pleasure, lifting her helm from the ground and letting loose a muffled scream as she bucked into his thrusts.

“You seem to find it satisfactory.” Scourge growled softly in response, his servos slipping beneath her abdomen and up to her breasts, giving each of them a little squeeze before rubbing them roughly and firmly, earning more sweet moans for him to enjoy as he continued to take the femme beneath him, not even thinking about anything except fragging her until he was sated.

“Sa-Ah-hahhh!” Arcee cried out with the pleasure as she trembled with want. “Satisfa-actory is t-the key term, isn't it?” She answered playfully as she pressed back against his hips and ground her aft against his hips and sac, making him groan softly with his own pleasure before he forced her helm back down to the ground and his lips found the side of her neck, nipping and sucking on her sensitive cabling as she lifted her chin to give him more room, letting out little whines and moans as she was fragged roughly.

Scourge kept his arms wrapped tightly around the femme's body as he slammed into her harder as he drew closer to overloading, sucking her neck and jawline, showering kisses over the back of her neck and shoulders as he licked her helm, his spike swelling a little within her body as he moaned loudly in her audios, feeling a tremor pass through her frame before her valve became unbelievably tight in her overload, the feeling of warm fluids rushing past his spike causing the blue mech to overload hard with a grunt, his transfluids pummeling the back of her port and sensor nodes as he discharged his fluids into her.

Even once the process was completed, Scourge kept his spike in Arcee, acting off of some instinct as he kept his arms wrapped around her tightly to keep her from wriggling away from him, his spike keeping his fluids inside of her until her valve walls absorbed it up, but, even then, he just rolled onto his side and remained lodged deeply in the space between her legs, every little movement sending ripples of pleasure through them both.

Arcee, tired now from having been fragged mercillesly by the much larger mech, just cuddled against his chassis, optics closing as she lay her helm against his shoulder, shivering at the ripples of pleasure she felt from his limp spike moving within her body, enjoying the warmth emanating from his frame as she held onto him, enjoying the aftermath of their passion. “You need to learn to frag better.” She whispered, the blue mech sputtering.


End file.
